First Of Many
by DeadlyToxic01
Summary: Wholock Firefly AU! The Doctor stares at the two geniuses before him. It amazed him how they ended up on his TARDIS and locked onto each other like magnets. First Installment of Deductions and Riddles Trilogy. Sherlock/River Tam


A/N: I couldn't not upload this. It was staring at me every time I opened my Mac. Not my first crossover, but my first multiple crossover. Three of my most favourites tv shows... I hope I did each character justice. :) This is only the first of three installments of Deductions and Riddles Trilogy. Check out my profile to see other stories I am working on, thanks.

Disclaimer: If I was a shapeshifter and could change my form into each individual who owns Firefly, Sherlock and Doctor Who would be amazing and all powerful.

Enjoy. Read. Review. Anything for your fanfiction pleasures.

Deductions and Riddles Trilogy

First Of Many

"Dancer."

"Musician."

"Ballet."

"Violin."

Deep brown eyes that were so wise, and yet so young stared back and forth at the strange couple before him. The man and women were circling each other in a very primal way. They were going on for less then five minutes giving one worded answers to unasked questions. Or perhaps it was a test of sorts. Whoever got the most correct, or maybe which one could find out the most? Either way each of them have listed about fifty traits about the other. Whatever the circumstance was the Doctor didn't really care for the details; although, he did learn he was a curious Doctor.

He was mostly concerned for how they both ended up on his ship. Especially since they were from different time-lines and space and universes. "Could the Time Lord with a TARDIS get a word in?" The Doctor dared to interrupt the staring contest his new -not companions, they clearly were trespassing- stowaways.

The man's eyes illuminated with distinctive interest. "Sherlock Holmes, I was in the middle of solving a case when I suddenly ended up in your third floor library. I am certain it has something to do with this device left on my coffee table, which somehow ended up in my flat in London." Sherlock held in his hand, what appeared to be a wrist watch. However, the Doctor knew exactly what the curly haired man held. Taking the object from the consulting detective the Doctor wasn't mistaken as it looked to be an exact replica of River Song's vortex manipulator -could it be hers?-. "I would assume you would know the who and the how of my predicament." Sherlock stapled his fingers together looking at the Doctor over his fingers. "Better yet, don't tell me. I need something to occupy my time, just give me a moment to think it over."

The Doctor turned to the young women who now remained quiet as her large doe-like eyes took him in. "Raggedy Doctor and his many faces, in many places. The humming and blue. Run as fast as they can to keep up with you. Wants to know my secrets but only if he trades, which I know he won't do. Girl in the wrong place, space, mental case." She giggled over her wording. Stunned into silence the old spirited man watched curiously as Sherlock, unthinkingly, reached a hand out to steady the girl causing her to shiver from the light touch. "I am once was and could be River; although, not yours now, but will be his."

"Amazing. The two of you on my TARDIS at this exact moment, and none of you have bothered to ask about me." Doctor said with a slight huff, yet who could blame them. The Doctor noticed their strange and undeniable connection immediately. "You know a lot about me, don't you." The Doctor's slightly shaggy hair tilted with his head as he gave a closer look at this River. "Ah, and there it is. Oh, my dear, sweet River. Can't hide from it like you used too, what have they done to you." His eyes clouded over, a mixture of hate and anger, along with sadness and guilt.

"Not yours now." River repeated once again, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Wasn't playing nice with the Demons; created entire parallel universe. Broken Melody Pond and lost River Song became River Tam."

Sherlock started to pace, as he said, "makes the most logical sense in this illogical scenario. Each of us from a distance unlike anything any of us have encountered-"

"I have actually, though I've never come across the two of you which I find the most interesting." The Doctor said rubbing at his chin. "somehow the two of you entered my TARDIS, and she allowed you too. But why? Unless you two somehow planned this and snuck aboard. But being from two separate universes would make that nearly impossible."

"It's quiet obvious. This is a setup. It's unclear if this is a good thing or not." Sherlock motioned to the seemingly harmless wrist watch. "The person who knew I would find this and start to examine it wanted me to find it and end up in your so called TARDIS. As for River, she managed to get here on her own accord."

River grinned, "called a brat but much more of a genius. Had to meet, only from your universe is possible. I could not allow you to enter my own for fear of being hunted by Blue Hands."

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, first time in eleven regenerations and he's never faced two geniuses that seems more pleased in beating him to each of his own thoughts. "Alright! I get it. You are Sherlock Holmes and you are River Tam, or at least were supposed to be River Song until something very very awful happened and this was the outcome. You, Mr. Holmes are from this time and this universe-"

"Meaning the only way for me to be able to board your ship was if someone has already done it, using this device."

"Correct! And this particular vortex manipulator belongs to this universe's River Song."

"Various factors must be considered, no two Rivers may flow the same pathways. Your past is gone, so she is no more. Her past is your future. Backwards and forwards. Uneven. I am in-between, fill in the gaps. I know her past, your future. I know my past, his future."

The Doctor began to pace along side the consulting detective. He pointed towards Sherlock Holmes. "How do you fit into this? I understand River's connection, but I don't understand yours. I know that I've meet her somewhere in this universe before, I just can't seem to remember."

"Sherlock."

The dark curls, of Sherlock Holmes', nodded with the Doctor's statement. "To me, it feels a bit deja vu. A dream I cannot completely remember, but haven't even had yet."

"Sherlock."

"What does it all mean! River from our universe has a bond with me. Perhaps River Tam has that bond with you? I know your mind and you easily delete anything unimportant, but something like this should be most critical."

Long legs, carried the light steps of River closer to Sherlock, pinning him against the console. "My sweetie." The very petite brunette closed the distance; on the tips of her ballerina trained feet, River's lips meet with Sherlock's.

Fireworks exploded inside each of their minds.

"First of many for you." River gave Sherlock another searing kiss, knowing he will take it in full stride.

The depth of endless grey, darkened as his eyes became hooded. Sherlock licked his lips, savouring the taste of her mouth on his. Someone had finally lit a fire within him that he can't control, or more precisely won't control. "I'm sure," the rasp his in voice caused River's lips to quirk into a smirk.

* * *

A/N: Again, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it (although, may be very hard)!


End file.
